Jaime Reyes' computer
Jaime Reyes' computer 'is a computer appearing in ''Deus Ex. It is located in the Medical Bay of UNATCO HQ. The login is '''jreyes and the password is amigo. The first two e-mails are available during the player's first visit in the HQ. The next one is available during the second visit. The last three are available during the JC Denton's escape. E-mails bad nee From: GHermann//UNATCO.15431.76513 To: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 Subject: bad née Doctor Reyes, well-come. UNATCO is having a need of a good sergeon. Which let me add, I have a big pain in my née. Sticking actuator? I cant fix it no mater how much lubrikant. Please inform when an appointment can be made available. Gunther Hermann Nano-Augmentation Principal/2C Briefing From: MedDirectorate//UNATCO.15888.00342 To: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 Subject: Nano-Augmentation Principal/2C Briefing As a medical specialist, you will be required to repair and modify the systems of our nano-augmented agents. This briefing is intended merely as an introduction to the technology. The cells of every major tissue in the body of a nano-augmented agent are host to nanite-capsid "hybrids." These hybrids replicate in two stages: the viral stage, in which the host cell produces capsid proteins and packages them into hollowed viral particles, and the nanotech stage, in which the receiver-transmitter and CPU are duplicated and inserted into the protective viral coating. New RNA sequences are transmitted by microwave and translated in to plasmid vectors, resulting in a wholly natural and organic process. Additional augmentations can be added through the use of microscopic ROM modules—shaped a little like flying saucers—that diffuse through the blood and attach to the long spine of nanite CPUs. These additional augmentations are software "upgrades" in the most literal sense of the word. We hope this report gets you started; you will find a full technical design document attached. Please read and thoroughly understand this information so that you will be better qualified to administer care to this most exciting new breed of augmented-human agent. RE: Mech-Aug Question? From: MedDirectorate//UNATCO.15888.00342 To: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 Subject: RE: Mech-Aug Question? Information concerning the mechanism to which you refer is available only to those with clearance of Throne/6G or higher. Further discussion of this matter with unauthorized personnel will result in disciplinary action. All subsequent questions should be directed to Director Manderley. UNATCO, Office of Medical Directorate >While repairing one of our mech-augmented agents, I >located a mechanism within the autonomic regulation >system that was not present in any of the documentation >I had available; I'm concerned that failure of this >mechanism could lead to a complete autonomic shut-down >of the agent's vital systems with the obvious >consequences that would entail. I've attached >additional CRI scans of the structure and surrounding Augmentation Shipment From: MedDirectorate//UNATCO.15888.00342 To: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 Subject: Augmentation Shipment Augmentation canister 10B (MJID-9138YU0983) has been shipped via suspension crate to UNATCO HQ for your distribution to nanotechnologically augmented agents under your care and should arrive within 24 hours. If you do not receive this shipment within 24 hours, contact UNATCO MedDirectorate. Canister 10B contains ROM modules that encode either the Regeneration of Energy Shield torso augmentation. The Regeneration augmentation will add programmable polymerase to existing augmentations, directing the structural repair of tissues and organs damaged in combat conditions. The Energy Shield augmentation will construct heat- and electricity-absorbing polyanilene capacitors below the skin, reducing damage received from flame, electrical, or plasma injuries. For detailed information, refer to the Nano-Augmentation Guidelines you have already received. UNATCO, Office of Medical Directorate Re: Excessive Force From: JManderley//UNATCO.00013.76490 To: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 Subject: Re: Excessive Force Thank you for bringing this to my attention Dr. Reyes. If accurate, this mistreatment obviously violates any number of rules in the UNATCO charter and will be thoroughly investigated. However, the situation is currently very fluid, and I would ask you to refrain from speculating further until we have an opportunity to ascertain all the relevant facts. JM >I understand that what we're doing here isn't kid's stuff, >but I had an NSF trooper brought in to be treated prior to >interrogation suffering from multiple second-degree burns >consistent with repeated application of a riot prod at close >range. One or two shocks at most should have been enough >to incapacitate almost any individual; this man had at least >seven distinct burn wounds. Best Guess From: Francis Hamilton//CDCNET.87.47.2398 To: JReyes//UNATCO.00973.20892 Subject: Best Guess Thanks for the e-mail—sorry I haven't been to reply before now, but we've got our hands full here. Everyone's working 24 by 7 trying to isolate the Gray Death vectors. While things haven't been too bad down here in Atlanta (yet), the reports I'm getting back from field operatives in NYC aren't as optimistic. I'll send you the latest data as soon as I have it, but let me be perfectly honest: the projections aren't good. Initial casualties could be up to 10% of the current population, with another 3-5% mortally affected by secondary contagions. If you've got any place to head on vacation, I'd go. Until then, if any of your people come into contact with this stuff I'd say Level 3 quarantine is your best option. I've got to run, but I'll let you know as soon as all the data is in -- Francis Category:Deus Ex computers and terminals